Awkward Silences
by DiNoZiva-Twins
Summary: Sirius walks into his friends room one morning to find something he was so not expecting....
1. One Thing Led To Another

**We dont own harry potter, if we did tonks, lupin and sirius would be alive!**

**We wrote this last year, so the writing might not be that great…**

**By Elle & Pippy! Please Review!! (chapter 2 coming soon, there is 7 chapters in total!)**

* * *

_ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER_

It was late at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were sitting in the kitchen having Hot Chocolate.

"Nymphadora"

"Honestly Remus, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Tonks"

There was a very awkward silence.

Tonks broke the silence by saying "did you know that every awkward silence a gay baby is born?"

"Hmm...I wonder who had the awkward silence when Dumbledore was born"

They laughed

**(A/N. just in case you didn't know (totally unlikely) DD is gay, we have nothing against them)**

"So..." Lupin said

"So..."

"Ah...Would you like to...come read a book with me?" He finished lamely.

"Sure"

So they left their cups of hot chocolate, went into the study and got a book. As Tonks was sitting down she tripped. Two strong arms grabbed her around her waist before she hit the ground.

"Sorry" Tonks said blushing slightly.

"It's fine" Lupin said, now realizing he still had his arms around her waist.

They looked into each other's eyes; Lupin closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips, taking Tonks by surprise. She kissed him back.

One thing led to another….


	2. An Unplesant Surprise

_AN UNPLESANT SURPRISE FOR SIRIUS_

Sirius's PoV (point of view)

It was a normal day at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black was in the kitchen when he noticed that Remus wasn't there. This was very unusual. He saw two abandoned cups of Hot Chocolate still on the table. He went up to Remus's room, he wasn't expecting to see what he saw when he opened the door.

"Moony? What's that next to you?" he looked at the lump next to Lupin "oooooh is someone with you?" Sirius smirked

Lupin, now obvious to the fact Sirius was standing there said the first thing that came to his head.

"It's a pillow"

"Then why is it moving?"

"Ah…that's me"

With all the noise Tonks had woken up. She said, while still hidden under the covers "Morning Remus"

"Ok I_ know _that isn't a pillow talking, the voice sounds familiar though" Sirius added intrigued.

"It's no-one" Remus said quietly to the covers to Tonks "stay there sweety"

"Come on Moony, I'm not leaving until you tell me."

And at that Sirius turned into his Dog animagus and jumped onto the bed.

"Go away Sirius" Tonks complained

Sirius turned back into a human "Tonks?"

"Sirius?" She had now popped her head out from under the covers.

"Moony? Tonks?"

"It's not what it looks like-" Tonks started

"-Well yes it is" finished Lupin

"This…is...is…this" Sirius was trying to proses what he was seeing. His best friend in bed with his cousin.

"What's going on here?" It was Molly Weasley.

_Great, _Sirius thought.

"This…them" Sirius whimpered.

"What?" It was then Molly realized what Sirius was freaked out about.

"THE KIDS ARE HERE! HOW COULD YOU BE IRRISPONSIBLE? WHAT IF THEY HEARD YOU?"

"Molly, Why was Ron in Hermione's room last night?" Remus said casually.

"WHAT? RONALD WEASLEY GET HERE NOW!" Molly screamed as she walked away.

"Well…" Lupin began

"I'd better go" Tonks said

"You can't"

"Why?"

Lupin whispered something Sirius couldn't hear in her ear.

She looked at the covers that were covering her body "Oh yeah" She Laughed and looked at Sirius, who looked like he was in shock.

"Wait…how?...REMUS COME WITH ME" Sirius finished by yelling.

"But I'm-"

Sirius through him his pants.


	3. Spit It Out

_CHAPTER 3-SPIT IT OUT!_

Remus's PoV

Remus told Sirius to get out while he changed, Sirius practically ran out the door.

"Do you think he'll be angry?" Tonks said. Remus just gave her a look.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon" he told her. To be honest he didn't know what Sirius was going to do to him.

Remus followed Sirius downstairs to the kitchen.

"…I…I am…oh" Said Sirius still trying to establish what he saw "What happened?"

"Ok this is what happened-"

"_-We were sitting in the kitchen last night drinking hot chocolate when Nym- sorry, Tonks told me about awkward silences"_

Sirius raised an eyebrow

"_I said she should come read with me, but as we went to sit down she tripped and I caught her"_

"That's it" Lupin said unconvincingly

"No it's not! If that was it then why did I find you and Tonks in bed together?"

"Well…you see…"

"SPIT IT OUT MOONY"

"But…but…but" Lupin stuttered nervously

"NO BUTS"

"Well Tonks bu-" Remus smirked

"NOT THAT KIND" yelled Sirius, disgusted.

Sorry, it's just…go ask her"

"FINE!"

Sirius stormed up to Remus's room but Remus went after him. He caught him at the bottom of the stairs

"Don't blame her Sirius!" Remus yelled.

"I'm not!_ YOU _slept with her,_ my_ cousin!"

They heard a noise up-stairs; they looked up to find five extendible ears being lifted up quickly by Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, did you have fun with Hermione last night?" Lupin yelled up. Hermione and Ron blushed as the other three looked at the gaping.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled.

Sirius walked up to Remus's room. The last thing Remus heard was Sirius yelling- "NYMPHADORA!"


	4. Wearing His Shirt

_WEARING HIS SHIRT_

Tonks's PoV

Remus had just left the room when Tonks got out of bed and searched for her clothes. All she found was her underwear hanging off the ceiling fan. She had no idea how they managed to get up there…

She searched around while hearing Sirius yell from down the stairs. She couldn't find anything else so she picked up Remus's shirt and put it on.

Just as she did she heard someone pounding on the door.

"NYMPHADORA" it was Sirius

"Yes?"

"Are you descent?" he angrily whispered

"If I say no will you leave me alone?"

"No, I will yell through the door."

"Fine, I'm descent, come in"

Sirius cautiously walked in to find Tonks wearing Remus's shirt.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?"

"Ah..Couldn't find mine"

"Oh that's just great" Sirius said sarcastically.

She looked away, embarrassed.

"What happened last night between you and Remus?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" She gestured to the bed.

"NOT WHAT I MENT!"

"Fine" Tonks said with a smug look on her face

"_Well we were in the kitchen hav-"_

"Yes hot chocolate I know" Sirius said.

"_Anyway we went to go read a book and I tripped, he caught me. Well we were, ah, caught in the moment, and we kissed…a lot. We went up to his room, and we…well you don't need to know the details."_

Sirius looked in disbelief

"Sirius? Are you ok?" Tonks clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"Ok downstairs NOW!"


	5. Oh My

_OH MY_

Remus's PoV

Remus saw Sirius coming down the stairs with Tonks following. He saw that she had his shirt on. Tonks walked over to him in the hallway.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" he whispered to her.

"Well, I could only find my underwear, So I just put your shirt on with it." She smiled when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"STOP" Sirius bellowed

Tonks and Remus stopped and looked at him.

"All I got from either of your stories is that you started in the kitchen having HOT BLOODY CHOCOLATE"

"Well you know how it ended to" Tonks smiled

"Yes, everything was fine until you came in" Remus laughed.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE DETAILS" Sirius shouted

Just as he finished yelling Mad-eye Moody, Dumbledore, Kingsley Shaklebolt and Snape walked through the front door.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" Snape snarled

"THEY" Sirius pointed at Tonks and Lupin, who were blushing.

"Oh my" Dumbledore smiled clearly amused by the situation.

"Shouldn't we…ah…go upstairs to…change?" Tonks said smirking.

"Yes we should" Lupin said suspiciously .

As they headed upstairs Sirius leaped in front of them

"Oh no you don't, I'm not that stupid"

Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mad-eye and Snape new this wasn't going to end well so they went into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Tonks said trying to act casual.

"You bloody well know what I mean"

Tonks whispered something into Lupins ear and he nodded.

"I'll go up first" Tonks said winking at Lupin.

After a minute Lupin looked at Sirius and said "I have to use the bathroom"

"Ok…be quick" replied Sirius

"Oh, I might be a while"

"Alright" Sirius said as Lupin ran up the stairs.

After he was gone Sirius realized what Lupin had just done, he ran up the stairs

"Wait a second…REMUS!"


	6. Emergancy

EMERGENCY

Tonks' PoV

Tonks was walking up the stairs to Remus' room. She had just told Remus to make an excuse to come up to her. And sure enough after a minute, he was there.

"He is so angry at me" Tonks laughed as she sat on the bed.

"He is more angry at me" Remus smiled.

Tonks got up and went over to Remus and hugged him. They started to snog when the door opened.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh will you stop yelling" Remus said.

"Tonks go wait in the hallway, I need to talk to Remus again" Sirius said angrily clutching his wand.

"NO! YOU GET OUT!" Tonks screamed at Sirius, her hair turning a deep shade of red. Both Remus and Sirius stared at her in disbelief.

"Ok… but don't do anything" Sirius said and walked out.

As Sirius walked out Tonks screamed.

"It's okay" Remus said wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not" Tonks said looking up at him.

"He's just shocked, I'm sure he'll be fine soon"

"Hmm, I know"

Remus kissed her.

Sirius burst back into the room looking very pale, and was glad to see that Tonks and Remus weren't naked.

"There is an emergency Order meeting, hurry!"


	7. I Love You

I LOVE YOU

Remus' PoV

Remus and Tonks followed Sirius down to the kitchen. Tonks and Lupin still hadn't gotten changed so she still only had his shirt on.

"Sirius, why is there an Order meeting now?" Tonks said.

"Harry has been attacked by dementors"

Remus and Tonks looked at him in horror.

"Is he alright?" Remus asked.

"I don't know"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the Order meeting, and getting many looks from everyone, some shocked, others smirking, Remus and Tonks went up to his room to get changed. Tonks had to borrow a pair of Hermione's jeans to wear.

"So…I think we should talk about this" Tonks said as they entered his room.

"About what?" Remus said.

"Well in case you didn't notice, we slept together last night." Tonks said sarcastically.

"Oh, that, well I really like you" Remus said unconvincingly

"Oh I really like you too" She said disappointedly

"We better get going, the rest of the Advance Guard is waiting downstairs."

They shared a quick kiss before they left the room.

When they got downstairs Sirius was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Okay, lets go!" Mad-Eye shouted over everyone.

Tonks and Remus were at the end of the group Before they got to the door Remus stopped Tonks and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"In case something goes wrong tonight I just want you to know something" Remus said, Tonks looked at him with hope.

"I…I love you"

Tonks laughed and kissed him.

"I love you too"

They started to kiss again when they heard someone cough. Sirius was standing there.

"Will you two stop snogging and go get my godson!"


End file.
